


As You Wish

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Five Times, Gen, The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Neal said 'as you wish' to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.
> 
> -I do not own the Princess Bride.

**The First Time**

“Neal, get your ass in here!” Peter’s shout came from his office, and Neal called back, 

“As you wish!” 

At first the agents were stunned-some of them snickered as they immediately linked the three words with their favorite childhood movie, and others looked puzzled until they either registered where the words were from, or had them explained to them, and then there was laughter throughout the office, as Peter was fussing at Neal. 

 

**The Second Time**

 

“Neal! Don’t you dare touch that!” Peter exclaimed as Neal was reaching towards the highly prized art piece that was the topic of their case. 

Diana and Jones were both their with them, and they were both watching the ongoing scene with interest, and then both of them choked quietly as Neal dropped his hand instantly and responded amiably, 

“As you wish, Peter.” 

 

**The Third Time**

 

“Neal, can you take Satchmo out for me? I’m still helping El with the dishes,” Peter said, sounding as though he’d rather be the one to take Satchmo out. 

Neal grabbed Satchmo’s leash, and just as the was leaving the front door, he said quietly, 

“As you wish.”

 

**The Fourth Time**

 

“Neal, don’t you dare die on me! Neal!” Peter shouted at him, shaking him to stay awake. 

Neal’s eyes fluttered open, and he coughed weakly and said quietly, 

“As you wish,” 

Before his eyes slipped close.

 

**The Fifth Time**

Peter had learned what the words meant, and what they were from. He’d finally watched the Princess Bride-as Diana had mentioned the movie-and now he was frozen as he remembered every time that Neal had said those exact three words. 

Peter hastened to get his phone, and pressed the first number on his speed-dial, and then said quickly, 

“Neal?”

“Peter?” Neal sounded groggy. “It’s three in the morning. What do you need?” Neal sounded as though he were yawning, and Peter immediately felt guilty for not checking the time first. 

“Uh…nothing. I guess…I’ll just let you get back to sleep. Sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was. Anyways-just…go back to sleep, Neal. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter said, quietly. 

“As you wish,” Neal responded, and then the beep on the phone indicated the phone call was over. 

Peter smiled as he tucked his phone away and prepared to head up to bed to sleep with Elizabeth.  
~*~

End


End file.
